Your Love Is Mine For The Taking
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to What You Never Know Won't Hurt You. This is what happened after Knock Out has Jack in his clutches. "Scream all you want, Jack. No one can hear you in this room; it's just you and me now." Implied Non-Con. One-sided Jack/KO.


**A/N: Because of the fact I left the previous part on a cliffhanger, I thought it over and decided to write this up. I hope it's up to standards and I don't disappoint. And on another note, more Creepy!Knock Out.**

* * *

Jack cringed as he heard the door slid open, and he dove for the nearest cover. He'd been trying to find his way out of this twisted macabre of his home, but he couldn't bash the windows in and there was no way he could've climbed _over_ the walls in the time frame Knock Out had left in.

Fortunately, before the 'Con could go on further about what _fun _he'd had in store for Jack, he'd been called away, though not before ominously promising he'd finish it once he got back.

It was a vain hope, but Jack had really wanted nothing more than for the Autobots to storm the base to save him. They probably didn't even notice he was gone as he'd usually be at work at this time; or that's what he'd assume anyway. Even it was to keep him sane for whatever Knock Out had planned for him.

But that still didn't mean Jack was just going to _let_ him go through with whatever he was planning; even if it meant hiding like a rat. He tried not to shudder at the reference he'd made previously about this being like a cat and mouse game; Knock Out taking to the role of the cat with frightening ease.

"Jack…" The 'Con purred as the teen saw red optics peering over the edge of the wall. "Where are you?" he called lazily.

Jack had to curl his arms around himself to stop from actually shuddering and he bit down on his lip to keep from snapping back at the 'Con. What were the odds he'd just get bored and leave him be long enough for Jack to find a way out? Jack saw Knock Out pull himself up to his full height and lean over the walls as his optics searched, and though he still looked like a smug bastard, there was something else in his gaze that made it harder for Jack not to shudder and give away his position.

And just like that, the smirk fell into a scowl. It seemed Knock Out _had_ gotten bored, only because Jack wouldn't come out from his hiding spot. And now he was getting angry. For a tense moment, nothing happened, and then the 'Con blinked, that scowl shifting back into a smirk.

"You know, if you won't play along, I'm sure I can find some other human who will." He said and Jack felt sick. Was he really going to go out and kill a human just because Jack wouldn't 'play along?' The teen wanted to snort; of _course_ he was going to.

And the guilt of knowing that Knock Out probably _had_ killed people during his stalking period gnawed even more at Jack. He wouldn't be responsible for anymore senseless death just because the 'Con thought this was fun. "You never told me the rules, so how will I know how to play along?"

The moment he'd spoken, those optics zeroed in on him from his spot behind the couch in the 'living room.' That smug smirk widened into a grin after Jack finished speaking, amazed that the 'Con even let him get the whole sentence out. It did nothing to relieve his nerves. "You wanna know the rules?" he repeated and pulled back enough to reach one servo into the dollhouse-because that's exactly what this prison was-and flicked the couch aside, Jack flinching as he thought for a moment that Knock Out was going to flick _him_ as well.

But he didn't, he just kept talking. "Rule number one; when I tell you something, you'd better do it." He started off threateningly and Jack grimaced, because while he didn't like this, there was no other way to avoid letting innocent people get caught up in this. Like his mother, and while he didn't _like_ Vince, he was innocent in this too.

And they'd almost gotten killed because of him.

"And rule number two; when I say come, you come." The red mech continued and Jack bit back a choke, severely hoping that Knock Out didn't understand the _other_ implications of what he was saying.

He was surprised though that he was only being given _two_ rules; he'd figured the 'Con would be a lot more restrictive. He didn't say anything about him not trying to escape or talking back, but Jack didn't want to do too much of the back talk because this mech implied he wanted to do much worse things to him than _kill_ him. And Jack didn't want to think of what Knock Out's definition of 'fun' was; though by how he was acting, it was pretty twisted.

"But first things first, I want you to go to the human facilities."

Jack furrowed his brow, before his eyes widened. "What?" he questioned and felt himself take a step back. "You want me to go to the _bathroom?_" he felt his lip curl back. "Why do you want me to go there?"

"Rule number one, Jack." Knock Out reminded him.

Jack shuddered as he walked up the stairs, feeling the 'Cons optics following him, not even knowing _why_ he wanted him to go there. Well, he could just want to watch him go to the bathroom, but that was just _gross_. He walked into the bathroom and sighed deeply. "Now what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Take off your clothes." Jack grimaced and the 'Con saw his reluctance. "Rule number one."

Jack tried to ignore the optics on him as he took off his shoes and his socks, his bare feet cold against his floor. He took off his shirt, the air hitting him making him shiver; gritting his teeth as he heard Knock Out chuckle. His hands wavered when he reached his belt, but Jack steeled himself as he unbuckled it and let his jeans drop; pausing and paling even more as his hands reached the waistband of his boxers. He _really_ didn't want to do this, but the reminder the red mech would say to him made him pull the fabric down, stepping out of the pile of clothes at his feet, naked as the day he was born in the 'Con's twisted dollhouse. "What now?" he hissed bitingly.

Knock Out let out another chuckle. "Save some of that fire for later," he said and his tone turned dark, "you'll need it. Now clean yourself up in the tub."

"And because you've been peeping in on me in my _own room_, why would you look away now?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I prefer to call it research." Knock Out retorted loftily. "And need I remind you of the rules?"

Jack's expression pinched up as he grabbed a washrag from the pile in the corner and a towel, wanting very much to cover himself up, but the 'Con would probably just tell him to pull it away; the creeper. He turned the water on and got into the tub, putting the plug into the hole, wondering just _how_ this was working. Where the hell did the water come from anyway? But the fact this dollhouse had working water made him realize that Knock Out planned on _keeping him here; _alive.

Jack tried to take his mind off the fact he was being watched and scrubbed his skin, also wondering why the 'Con wanted him clean in the first place. Or did he just want to see him naked? Either way, it was creepy just the same. After cleaning himself, Jack stood up and for a moment, he could believe he was at home, taking a regular bath.

That illusion was promptly shattered as Jack felt the towel connect with his skin; as it wasn't _Jack_ who had grabbed it. Jack didn't move as he felt the tip of the claw through the fabric rubbing against his back and drying it. It was agonizingly slow and unwanted, and just as Jack was about to turn around and yell at him, he froze when Knock Out spoke.

"Don't move." Instead of being smooth and refined, his voice was rough and low.

Feeling truly terrified, Jack didn't move, even as the rubbing got lower and lower, brushing down his ass and the back of his legs before the towel moved to his front and he twitched when the claw pressed against the towel brushed along his groin. The hand paused and Jack felt himself paling.

"Well, well, well, look what I found." The rough voice gained back some of its smoothness as the red mech pressed the towel against the teen's groin again, making Jack twitch once more, no matter how much he tried to restrain himself. Letting the towel drop, the cold feel of metal pressed against the fleshy area. Knock Out barked out a laugh. "It shrinks!" he said pressing against it again.

Humiliated and mortified, Jack moved away from the servo and got out of the tub, turning around to glare at the 'Con. "Stop it!"

Knock Out stifled his chuckles. "Why?" he said and grinned, a flash of denta. Instead of making the gesture being happy, it only made the mech look even more deranged. "The fun's just starting after all." Jack backed away, horror crossing his face as it became more and more clear what was going to happen, took off to get out of the room, only to have the entire servo encase around him.

"No, no, no! Let me go!" Jack screamed and it only got another chuckle out of Knock Out, sounding more amused than before.

"Scream all you want, Jack. No can hear you in this room; it's just you and me now."

* * *

Jack was curled up in the macabre replication of his room, his voice assuredly hoarse from the screaming and his back and front stinging from the cuts marring his skin. Knock Out called them 'accidental' because he got 'carried away,' that bastard. When the 'Con left the room to clean his servos off, Jack was placed in his 'room' and Knock Out had a smug smirk on his face, despite his servos being tipped in blood and a sticky white substance on them.

He'd been disgusted when Jack had 'ruined' his paint, and just when Jack thought he was going to stop, all hope was gone when Knock Out reminded him he had _another_ free servo after 'ruining' the one that had been touching him first.

And then it had started all over again.

_'Why couldn't he have just killed me instead?_' Jack thought and pulled the sheet around him to try and stop the bleeding long enough for it to dry over. He wasn't even able to try and find another way out because he doubted he'd be able to walk right. He hated himself for ejaculating, feeling nothing but disgust.

He wished for nothing more than to just wake up and for this to be all just one long and horrible nightmare.

The door slid open again and Jack cringed into the mattress as he felt a digit brush along his hair and down his back, biting his lip when he felt the pain flare up. "I want to go home; you got what you wanted from me. Now let me go."

There wasn't a reply for a moment, but then Knock Out snorted. "And why would I let you go after how much fun we had? You have such a lovely scream." He chuckled. "Airachnid would be jealous she didn't get her chance to bring that sound from you." Jack would've shuddered had it not hurt so much.

There was that servo again on brushing against the teen's hair. "Besides; I like you right where you are."

"In pain?" Jack snarled.

"_Mine_." Knock Out replied and the brushing turned more possessive. "You're mine now, Jack. And I'm never letting you go; not until the day you die."


End file.
